


Incident Report #1

by buckyliicious



Series: Archive Our Love [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyliicious/pseuds/buckyliicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint doesn't like noisy patrons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incident Report #1

**Author's Note:**

> This series was inspired by working in a library. Please enjoy. Kudos and comments are appreciated and you guys are awesomesauce for taking the time to read my awful writing! :)

“ _I’m making my way downtown..._ ”

Flint set his book down and glanced up looking for the source of the very off-key singing.

“ _Walking fast, faces pass, I’m home bound...._ ”

There was a young man, with long, unruly, curly hair standing in front of the display of the new science fiction books. He was wearing workout clothes, his tan skin glistened with sweat.

The patrons walking by would slow down their pace just to check out the man. Flint sought out Anne, the red-haired security guard on duty. She stood with her arms crossed by the circulation desk looking bored and superior.

Unable to leave the reference desk, Flint picked up the radio, “Security to the reference desk.”

He could see Anne lift the radio to her face, her smooth voice came through, “You can handle it.”

Flint gritted his teeth and glared in her direction. He saw movement to his right and saw a patron second guess themselves about approaching him. Sighing, he asked as calming as he could, “May I help you with something?”

“' _Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_.”

The teenage girl across from Flint looked flustered when she asked where she could find books on sexuality. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered how old this girl was. He quickly told her the call number and what floor she needed to go to. He made a move to walk around the desk to accompany her but she quickly said she could find it on her own and scurried off down the stairs.

“ _If I could just see you… tonight_.”

Not being able to stand it anymore and Anne clearly wasn’t going to do her job, Flint marched over to the annoying little shit. He cleared his throat and was delighted to see the man jump.

The small smile he had from surprising the patron disappeared when he took in the appearance of him. He’s gorgeous and that made him more irritated at the stranger.

“You do know you’re in a library, right?”

It wasn't the proper way to handle a patron. He was lucky his boss, Eleanor, has less tact when it comes to the idiots who wander into the library than he does.

“Yes?” The response came out more like a question. The man’s blue eyes widen to convey innocence. Flint wasn’t buying it for a second.

“Want to tell me why you thought it was okay for you to be singing a god awful song loudly, and off key, I might add?”

“That song is a masterpiece,” the man argued. He did pause and peered around him, when he turned back to Flint he did seem genuinely sheepish. “I didn’t notice know how loud I was being. You see I went to my friend’s band performance last night and being a great friend, I was cheering them on from the front row. Right where the sound system was. My ears are still ringing.”

“I don’t fucking care where you were last night. Keep it down. Nobody here wants to hear you.”

“Are you allowed to curse at me?” The patron sounded amused, his lips curled up in the corners.

Flint narrowed his eyes and took a step closer, he’s peeved he couldn’t loom over the guy, considering they’re about the same height. “When a patron is being a little shit, I can handle them whatever way I deem fit.”

Those baby blues are definitely sparkled with mirth now. “Is that so? Have I been naughty? Do I need to be punished?”

A cough behind Flint had him stepping away the insolent, gorgeous man and turning to face Anne.

“When I said you could handle this, I didn’t mean jump the guys bones.”

“Excuse me?” Flint asked, scandalized. The laughter from the patron had him glowering at them both.

Anne ignored him. “Sir, I need you to come with me.”

“I promise to stop singing.” The patron threw up his arms in surrender.

Flint eyed the book in his hand, _The Martian_. He refrained himself from saying that he approved his book choice.

“I think it would be best if you checked out your book and left.” Anne insisted.

Flint felt the man’s gaze on him but kept his eyes on the reference desk in case someone came by asking for help, so he told himself. It had nothing to do with how much he wanted to continue his conversation with the patron.

“Yeah,” he heard the response, “lead the way.”

Flint nodded to Anne, as she patted his arm as she moved past him with the patron on her heels.

His breath caught when the younger man glanced over his shoulder and waved, smiling wide.

“Little shit.” He muttered and sat back down behind the desk. Picking up his book, he continued reading.

“ _Yes, of course, duct tape works in a near-vacuum. Duct tape works anywhere. Duct tape is magic and should be worshiped_.”


End file.
